


Avengers/Pokémon Drabbles

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers/Pokemon AU, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: A series of mini fics/ drabbles set in an Avengers/Pokémon crossover that my friend @avengersasssemble and I have been building up :)





	Avengers/Pokémon Drabbles

“U? U?! Where are you, baby?!”

Flipping over blankets, pillows, and other larger items in their room, Tony frantically searched for his Flareon, U. U was almost always by Tony’s side, ever since he met her as an Eevee in Afghanistan, so the fact that he couldn’t find her left Tony in a tizzy.

He poked his head in his shared bathroom with Steve, the blond brushing his teeth to finish getting ready for bed.

“Steve? Have you seen U? I can’t find her for bed,” Tony said nervously, moving to the side a bit as Dodger— Steve’s Sylveon— walked into the room with them “She isn’t on our floor and she isn’t in the playroom with the others.”

Spitting out the leftover toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, Steve turned to his boyfriend with a concerned look.

“That’s odd. U always joins you for bed,” He pondered, “She has been acting a little out of sorts lately, hasn’t she? Even then, she is always with you for bedtime…”

“I know, that's why I am worried.” Tony murmured, sighing when Steve laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Babe, its okay. We’ll find her. Dodger and I will help you look,” Steve assured with a soft smile, glancing down at his Sylveon, “Right, buddy?”

“Syl!” Dodger answered in an enthusiastic noise, rubbing against Tony’s legs to try and help his trainer calm the other down.

“Thanks, Dodge,” Tony hummed, scritching behind Dodger’s ears.

“Now then, you’ve checked the playroom and our room, right?” Steve asked, earning a nod in response from his boyfriend.

“Yes. I’ve checked our entire floor, even the kitchen in case she might have been hungry and went there for a snack,” Tony explained, “You know she’s been known to try and sneak into the berries and Poffins.”

“That she is,” Steve nodded, scratching his chin in thought, “Did you go and check your workshop?”

“No... I could’ve sworn U had followed me outta there, though!” Tony answered getting antsy again, “We should probably go and check— oh man, she’s gonna be so mad if I let her in there by herself!”

“Syl Syl!” Dodger nearly barked, darting out the bedroom and towards the elevator that went to the other floors.

“I take that as a sign of where we should look,” Steve said, running after Dodger and Tony to the elevator to ride down to the workshop.  
——-  
Once on the level of the workshop, Tony quickly typed in the passcode to get inside. His heart skipped, relief coming over him when he saw a big floof of red and yellow fur on the spare couch in the space.

“U! Baby, Daddy’s sorry! I was so worried. I thought you had followed me outta here early. Are you okay?” Tony gushed, reaching out to pet U’s fur.

“Flaaaare~!” U cooed back, purring from the pet of her trainer and warming from the touch. Her tail moved and wagged happily, a flash of something brown and light tan peeking behind it. That certainly caught Tony’s attention.

“U? What do have there, sweetie?” Tony asked, carefully moving U’s tail out of the way before he stopped and froze for a moment.

“Tony? You find her? She alright?” Steve asked, he and Dodger following in after. The blond stopped when he saw his lover stop, the brunet oddly quiet, “Tony? Everything okay…?”

Tony turned around, body rigid and a none too amused expression on his face as he looked back from Steve, to Dodger, then back to Steve.

“Steven Grant, why does U— my precious baby— have an egg?” Tony emphasized, gesturing to the brown and tan shape beside U.

Steve blinked, looking back at Tony confused until it clicked in his brain. His eyes then glanced down towards his Sylveon, surprise and intrigue in his expression.

“Dodger… Buddy, you didn’t…”

Dodger looked up at his trainer almost sheepishly before quickly traipsing over to the workshop couch. He hopped up on the opposite of U on the couch, nuzzling the side of her face with happy purrs coming from the two of them.

“Well that's uh… that’s apparently a thing,” Steve said with a huff of breath, still earning a look from Tony “It explains why U had been acting out of her normal self lately, too…”

“An egg, Steven. An egg!” Tony emphasized further, sitting on the other side of U on the couch and giving Dodger on the other side the stink eye, “I have quite a few words for you later, mister. You better be a good dad and help with that egg. And you’re sleeping on the floor tonight.”

“Sylve,” Dodger voiced, giving almost an eye roll in response before going back to nuzzling U.

“Don’t be mad at him, Tony. U seems to like him enough,” Steve tried to offer “And just think; it means you’ll have a new Eevee to coddle and gush over. How long has it been since you got to do that?”

Tony still had a pout on his face, but did offer the other a small nod.

“You have a point. Suppose you should go and make an extra spot on the bed tonight for the egg. Make sure it can be comfortable and warm and safe,” the brunet murmured, earning a soft smile from his boyfriend “Dodger is still on the floor tonight, though. I’m not budging on that.”

Dodger looked to Steve in response, giving his trainer the best Baby Doll Eyes he could muster, earning a laugh from Steve.

“Sorry buddy, but ya gotta do the time for your crime of passion.” The blond chuckled, earning a whine from his Pokémon in response.

“Such a drama queen. Just like his trainer,” Tony said with a smirk, earning a pout and an incredulous ‘Hey’ from Steve in response.


End file.
